


What happens

by voltron_marauders_magnuschase



Category: Jayson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron_marauders_magnuschase/pseuds/voltron_marauders_magnuschase
Summary: From my wattpad account voltron_marauders





	1. Chapter 1

James p.o.v

Grayson and I have been together for almost a year now. He has come out as gay but still didn't confirm our relationship. For the past 2 months he has been on tour, I linger for his touch and want to tell him that I want him to come out. The past two months were holding back tears and putting a fake face on for the sisters.  
"Hey sisters, today as you can tell I will be doing a red carpet glam look,"  
The video continues as I smile without a care in the world. My smile starts to lessen soon. I felt sick and tired of hiding my relationship and my feelings. I was done with fucking around and pretending that I wasn't hurt and depressed. I loved Grayson Dolan with all my heart but, this is just...  
As I apply my mascara a tear slips my eye. I just ignore it and put on my falsies. Soon I couldn't handle it anymore and started crying.  
"James, whats wrong?"my friend Cameron said from behind the camera.  
"Nothing," I muttered.  
"Seriously nothing is wrong Cam!"  
"Please leave" I whisper.  
"James..."  
"I said leave!!"I screamed.

Cameron p.o.v

"I said leave!!"  
Right then and there I knew that I had to tell Grayson about this. Im glad that before he left he gave me his number in case of emergencies.

Cameron: hey i have to talk to u about james

Greyson p.o.v

Right then I knew something was up.

Cameron: hey i have to talk to u about james

Greyson: is he ok

Cameron: debatable 

Greyson: what do you mean debatable.

"Get on stage Grey,"ethan said.  
I ran on stage and pretended I was ok.  
We were done and I ran backstage to text cameron again.

Cameron: hey i have to talk to u about james

Greyson: is he ok

Cameron: debatable 

Greyson: what do you mean debatable.

Cameron: just watch this video...

Cameron:(sends recording of james crying and yelling)

I was about to cry. James yelled at his best friend, he would never do that.

"E, Im cancelling the rest of the tour," I said to ethan not realizing his and my mic where still on.  
"What the fuck do you mean?"  
" I have to go back to LA,"  
"Why!"  
"I'll tell you later E this is a fucking serious problem!"  
"Tell me later!!"Ethan yelled as i ran backstage took of my mic and raced to the airport.

 

Hey guys first chap  
What do you think?I really want this to get big  
Pls vote and comment   
Thanx,

 

@demigodfandom101


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.2

James p.o.v

A stranger is pushing me against a wall with a knife to my throat. This is bad... I haven't told Grayson that I am being raped daily in my own home. I should tell him but he has a key to my house and many opportunities to kill me.

Grayson p.o.v

My plane just landed and I'm rushing to get to James' house knowing that something is not ok with him. I called an uber to his house and impatiently waited.   
Time skip to when he arrived...

I fumbled with my keys and opened the door just to see James crying with a knife to his throat and a man on his neck and his white hoodie flooded with blood. I was in shock.Five dam (percy jackson reference) second of confusion and realization that this was not the only thing bothering him.  
"Get the fuck off my boyfriend!!"i yelled while running him over and getting him to the floor.  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"A man just raped my boyfriend,"  
"Do you have an accurate description of him?"  
"I tackled him and I'm holding him down,"  
"Whats your address?"  
"*says James' address*"  
"Were sending someone over,"

 

Police inteviews greyson and James and arrest the man

"James..." I whisper.  
"Yeah..."  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Why did you come from your tour? It lasts another month,"  
"Cameron sent me the video of you screaming,"I said"you still didn't say, why did you not tell me James?"  
"I don't know.."  
"You damn well know, James, tell me right here right now what the fuck is still bothering you,"  
" Gray," he looked at me shyly with his chocolate brown eyes."I want us to be public."  
"Why didn't you tell me? I was ready to come out together James, I have been for 7 months,"  
"Grayson..."

To be continued...

Little cliffy there...  
See ya soon


	3. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.3

James p.o.v  
Greyson and I are going public todsy.

What happened at the gala was not talked about.   
Reporters were swarming Graysons limo and when he stepped out of the limo he held his hand out to me and smiled.  
"Grayson Dolan is coming out of his limo, and oh he is with someone, who is it? It is actually James Charles!"  
I immediately wanted to run and cry, Ive never been camera shy but sheer anxiety and press was to much. Greyson say my thoughts:"I love you, no person or camera can change that,"  
Everything was amazing at the vent and everyone was super supportive of us. It all ended when Grayson left me alone and I started talking to a bunch of reporters. After a few interviews I continued walking as a man with a microphone and a camera came up to me.  
"James Charles?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you do a fast interview?"  
"Sure."  
"Why did you just decide to come out with Greyson now?"  
"Personal reasons,"  
"What are these...personal reasons?"  
Then I recognized him, the man that had raped me. I looked at him with fear and confusion.

Grayson p.o.v  
I left James for a little to find Ethan and answer some questions and do some interviews.  
An hour or two later I went to find James so I called him but he didn't answer. I was getting worried and started jogging and went right into a run until Ethan abruptly stopped me.  
"Grayson Dolan!! Why are you running?"  
"Doesn't matter E!!" I yelled running and started crying, hot tears falling down my face.  
Then I saw James staring at a reporter and then I realized that was the man that raped him.   
I ran to him and punched the man on the face.   
And ran with James to our limo.  
Softly James whispers:  
"Please take me home."


	4. Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.4

Where we left off...  
Then I saw James staring at a reporter and then I realized that was the man that raped him.   
I ran to him and punched the man on the face.   
And ran with James to our limo.  
Softly James whispers:  
"Please take me home."

Tea..

James p.o.v

"Ok," Grayson whispered and signaled the driver to go as Ethan just stared confusingly at the window of the car.

 

A little bit later after all the cute fluff and whispering and crying and all that the next morning...  
James p.o.v

I woke up and saw Grayson still sleeping next to me.  
I smiled at his cute self.  
I carefully sat up and checked my phone for any notifications.   
Millions of DMs and tweets asking if I and Grayson were ok.  
I texted Tati, Jeffree and Manny asking what the fuck was happening. 

MUA u-tube chat

Jay mr gay:Guys whats the tea   
people are asking me and gray  
if we're ok but i dunno why

 

Tati who gives 0 fucks:lemme  
check shister

Jeff biitches: didn't u see   
The vid?

Jay mr gay: no what vid?

Manny hunny:here bitch

https://www.instagram.com/?hl=en/graysondolanjamescharlesfightea

 

Me being curious I clicked the link and saw it was a video of gray punching the man in the face and running after me.  
The comments were a different story

"Omg whats the tea @graysondolan @jamescharles?"

 

"Violent much!!"

 

"What would ur dad say @graysondolan?"

 

"Holy shit bitch"

 

 

"Ur trying to get attention"

 

 

"U come out and already got a scandal"

 

 

"O shit"

 

 

"Protective much?"

 

"Grayson,"  
He didn't answer   
"Grayson Dolan"I yelled.  
"What?"  
"We've got a scandal on our hands,"  
I showed him the video and after he finished reading   
He sighed:"shit."

 

Imma do a part two from Grayson p.o.v cause i wanna end on a good and hearty. Shit.


	5. Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt.5

Grayson pov

"Shit."  
"We have to address this, people with create rumors"  
"Yea, lets make a video with a Q and A about all the steaming hot tea," I chuckled.  
"Amazing sister," James whispered as he leaned in and softly kissed me. When we broke apart I cursed again:"Fuck, shit, shit, shit."  
"Whats wrong Gray?"  
"When I stopped the tour I promised E that Id tell him why now yesterday he saw me punch someone and I yelled at him." I sighed  
"Well then bitch ass talk to him."

*calling Ethan"

G: Hey E  
E:Son now you're willing to talk?  
G: Sorry E no need to be mad about it  
E: Yes there is a need  
E: Im your fucking twin Gray.You're keeping things from me and im not ok with it.  
G: a lot has been going on  
E: then tell me what  
G: Id rather not talk about it on the phone  
E: Come over please i think I deserve an explanation   
G: u do im comming over

 

End of call...

 

Mini update will have 2-3 more parts of it.  
Btw 410 reads!!! I am so incredibly happy.  
Thank u guys were almost at 500!!!!

Thanx,

@jamescharlesfanfics


	6. I dunno what to call it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should know this is all mine its just that i changed usernames on Wattpad three times

Ethan pov

 

Grayson hasn't been talking to me lately and I feel like something is up. He won't tell me anything and still didn't explain why he stopped the tour.  
Im happy for him and James and Im glad that he found an amazing supporting boyfriend. Sometimes I get lonely and then Emma cheers me up (they're dating)

 

Knock on door...

I see Gray whos face is drenched in tears with his head down. I immediately bring him to the couch and whisper:"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I stopped the tour because while filming some drama happened with James,"  
"What happened?"  
"He snapped."  
" I went right back to LA and saw a man raping him. After handing the man into the police we talked and decided to come out in our relationship at the gala. The only problem was when I was gone looking for you and doing all the interviews the same man made James feel extremely uncomfortable which is pretty usual. When I saw that fucking man I lost my temper and I punched him. He must have escaped from prison. Some people had a camera rolling and got the whole thing on camera."  
" Im sorry I yelled at you on the phone. Are you and James ok?"  
"Yeah except for we have to do a Q and A about the tea,"  
"Thats rights Shister."

"Can you forgive me?"

Ok fast update!! I an sick soo...its 10 pm 4th updqte in 24 hrs and we are soo close to 500!!!!! Thai is double than all of my other stories combined!!   
464!!! 36 more. I am growing soo fast. This started on February 12!!  
13 days less then 2 weeks.

ILY U GUYS SOOO MUCH

 

 

Chapter next right now...

 

 

 

 

James pov

 

Grayson and I are filming the Q and A.  
"Ready to start?"  
"Yea"  
I turned on the camera:Hi sisters!! Welcome back to another video. As you can see Im here with Grayson my boyfriend and we will be doing a Q and A but we will also read some assumptions and we will address some tea and do some dares.

"Ok first one is a question:

 

@icalledgrames🏳️🌈 asks:  
How long have you been dating?

 

"Gray and I have been dating for almost a year now."

 

"This ones an assumption:

 

@haterbitches❌🏳️🌈  
I assume that you are not really dating and are just pretending for the fame.

"That is not true. I love James with all of my heart

 

 

Hey a little shorter than id like but it ok i guess.  
Part 2 coming out soon.   
574\. Guess what it is❤️❤️♥️♥️

 

Sorry about that... cringy 10 year old me writing this

 

 

Another part while we’re at it

 

 

 

Cameron pov (didn't see that coming did ya? Wanted to have him in it again)

 

"Ready to start filming again?"  
"Yea." James said

 

"Next one is another dare."

@utahgrames337567

I dare James to make out with Grayson.

 

"Ok but I see you there behind your desk hunny."  
To be honest this was the most awkward part of their relationship. It was a MAKEOUT SESSION THAT NEEDED HOLY WATER.

After a long ass awkward time( more like 30 agonizing seconds) they were done.

I sighed and said:

 

@nohomo🙌🏻🥴🤫

 

I assume Grayson hit that poor reporter cause he hurt J🥵😢🤭🤔🤫😬😑

 

"That is correct." James whispered.  
"CUT." I said knowing J was hurting.  
He was crying on Graysons shoulder.

 

Fast update  
Thanx for all the love 

 

The winner is:

 

AlayziaMcclinton5

 

Sorry again

 

 

Another one

 

 

Cameron pov (again but i got an idea)

After a little while James came up to me and asked:" Can we finish filming tomorrow, I need to talk to you?"  
"Sure Jay what's up?"  
"I feel like Grayson is hiding something from me."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"I dunno but ever since..." James paused." The incident he's been acting really, really weird."  
"I mean I guess he's sensitive about you and is scared that you'll get hurt again."  
" I guess, thanks Cam."  
"Anytime."

A little later...

 

I was looking at the footage we got and started editing some parts when Grayson came up to me. "Hey, Cam can I talk to you?"  
"Sure."  
"I have a suprise planned for James."  
"What is it?"  
Grayson smirked and took a satin box out of his jacket poket.

 

Sorry 

 

 

Grayson 

 

I loved James

I loved him with all my heart.

In two weeks its our 2 year anniversary 

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him

I showed Cam the ring

He congratulated me

I am going to propose in Paris

At midnight on new years

And I will tell him that I love him

 

I knew what I would say

 

Once a man said: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."

I love you infinitely 

No matter what you are going through

No matter how much I may hate you sometimes 

No matter how many people will hate and comment on our relationship 

No matter how vulnerable you can be

 

No matter how hard it is to stay together 

 

I love you.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

I fucking love you James Charles Dickinson.

And no one on this damn earth can change that.

 

 

 

Damn I actually updated!!!

 

Sorry.

Also 20th update!!

Thanks for wishing me happy b-day!!

Ily all shout out is 

 

Anime_Pearl_Girl Sorry for thy cringe

 

 

 

Grayson pov

 

"Hey J!"  
"Hi gray, whats up?"  
I kissed James passionately.  
"I gotta suprise." I showed him the tickets for paris.  
"Oh my god!!"

"HAPPY ANIVERSARY,"

 

Shortest update ever but fanfics are waiting to be read soo more soon🤪🤩😚🥰😍🙂😂😅😇

 

Shoutout goes to:

gramesSHISHTAR

 

 

More........

 

 

James and he are on their way to  Paris. He truly loved James and James loved him back.No matter what this man said to his proposal he would except it. He was an angel, a perfect man nothing could change it. Tomorrow was the day. On New Years on the top of the Eiffel tower.

 

When the clock would strike midnight his life would change. It was 2 hours left.

 

now 1

 

30 minutes

 

15 minutes

 

5...

 

 

4...

 

 

3..

 

2...

 

1

 

30 seconds...

 

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1...

 

He went down on one knee

 

James?

 

Will you marry me?

 

 

yes.

 

 

 

one single answer that would change everything

 

 

one word

 

 

that meant

 

so

 

 

 

 

incredibly

 

 

 

 

much...

 

 

 

 

He kissed James. With so much passion and love that it was almost unbelievable. He wanted James to know how much he meant to him. If he lost him... the whole world would be grey and unforgiving. James had pulled him out of that world. As if all sadness went away.

 

 

 

                                                  all of it in every part of the world.

 

 

                                                                    with one kiss

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 That meant a lot to him.

 

            James had always been there for him.

 

                                                              forever and always...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

guess what shishters?

 

we officially hit

 

 

 

 

 

drumroll pls..

 

 

 

                                                                                                        .2.2k!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

                                                                        I love each and every one of you guys.

 

 

 

shoutout goes to...

 

 

 

Janiel_Fangirl

 

 

 

 

love y'all shishters

 

Cringe..

 

 

Thats it❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️❤️♥️


End file.
